


Cup O' Joe

by StarTrekkin08



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love, Post-Episode: s07e25 Endgame (Star Trek: Voyager), Regret, WHO WILL IT BE?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08
Summary: Admiral Kathryn Janeway is on a roadtrip as a result of a forced leave. Who will she meet along the way? Will she find some happiness?
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Kathryn Janeway/Original Character(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 24





	Cup O' Joe

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this, the plot changed a different way than I had planned to. I thought of doing alternate endings but we'll see. If you comment you would like that, I'll try! :)
> 
>   
> The three dots (...) after some spacing indicate a scene change. 
> 
> Not proofread for errors. Sorry. These first stories that I'm publishing I wrote on my phone (hence quicker to put on here) and copied onto the site. Let me know if it looks funny.
> 
> Now, to the story...

Location: Flagstaff, Arizona, Earth

"You don't look like you're from around here."

"I'm not. Just passing through getting supplies and some rest here in." 

"Where are you headed?"

"I've been on a roadtrip to the national parks."

"Let me guess.... the Grand Canyon." He pointed to her.

"No."

"No?" He was surpised.

"I went there a long time ago. Biggest ditch I've ever seen."

The 40s-something tan man with the dark brown hair behind the bar chucked. He looked to be white with very, very faint touch of...Hispanic? Native American? Pacific Islander? It was hard to pinpoint.

"I think so, too. So where to?"

"The Petrified Forest...Canyon De Chelly...and that general area."

"Why there, out of curiosity?"

"Finishing an old trip that was never completed and a few personal reasons."

"It's a beautiful canyon, especially on the canyon floor. If the sun's just right the light becomes waterfalls that spill out onto the ground below. Unlike that big ditch northwest."

She laughed and he smiled as well. 

"So what can I get for you?"

"I'll have some coffee."

"At a bar?"

"Yes."

"Ok, then! Decaf or regular?"

"Regular, please."

The bartender grabbed the coffeepot and poured her cup. He brought it over and placed it in front of her. 

"Thanks."

Added to the cup was a side of sugar and cream.

"Oh, I don't need the sugar or cream." She said.

"You like to drink coffee black?"

"Yes." She said and he shook his head.

"Like your soul?" He jested.

"Perhaps." She said coolly.

"I thought the Irish like cream in their coffee." He looked at her hair.

"We don't talk about THOSE people."

He slammed his hand on the bar at the joke. 

"My, I guess I'd better hide my cream and sugar when you're around."

She looked at him as if studying him and said, "I think you'll be safe...for now."

"Thanks, I guess? Excuse me," he nodded to some new customers and walked away to help them. He chatted with them a bit, too.

She drank her coffee as she looked a her supply list and map.

He came back over and said, "Do have enough on your list? From what I can tell you have everything but the kitchen sink."

"Perhaps," she said.

"Speaking of the kitchen sink, would you like some food to go along with your coffee? We do have pretty decent food, if I say so myself. I recommend it all."

She smiled and said, "Alright." She took a look at the menu. "I will have the...Smoky Dokie Sandwich?" She ordered but couldn't help but crack up. "Who came up with these menu names.. the 'Chicken Dickens' and such?"

"I did."

"Of course you did." 

It reminded her of Chell's menu names such as the Red Alert Chili.

He called over a man who was greying too early for his age and gave the food order.

"You got it, boss." He said as he went towards the kitchen.

"Is this is your place?" she asked. 

"No. My home is. This is a bar I own." He shrugged.

"I see. How long have you had it?"

"I've had it for five years but I've worked here for much longer than that."

"You've done a good job."

"I must have. They haven't run me out of town yet! "

She smiled.

"So what do you do?" he asked.

She was hesitant to answer because her position and last name made her famous.

"I work at Starfleet."

"Explains the posture."

"What?"

"There's always a certain hold about Starfleet officers. I had it too, for awhile."

"You were in Starfleet?"

"Yeah, for a few years. I needed to help out my old man at the bar. I didn't mind it and realized I liked working it "

"What was your focus?" She asked.

"Culinary science. Testing alien foods and checking compatibility."

"I bet that was interesting."

"Yeah. Some were fine and delicious. Some were smelly like Durian fruit. In fact, " he leaned in, "we even labeled some as non-capatible because the stench could cause a domino-vomiting affect among people. The food was safe to eat...if you stomach the stench."

The other man returned with her sandwich. 

"Ooh, that was probably bad timing." His face winced.

"It's alright. I have an iron stomach."

She took a bite and sighed. "Oh, this...this is really good." 

He smiled. "Glad you like it. Excuse me'. He went away again to help and chat up customers. 

She finished her food and he came over.

"Another cup?" He asked.

"Yes, thanks."

He gave her another cup of coffee and said, "So which field are you in?"

"I started as a science officer but then I went the command route." She took a few drinks.

"Which science?"

"Astrophysics."

"Theoretical or practical?"

"A mix of both. Mostly practical"

"Yeesh. Not my cup of coffee. More power to you." He nodded and looked towards the window. "It's a nice day out. Staying for a day?'

"A couple of days. Taking a breather at a hotel and restocking before camping again." As she drank more of her coffee.

"Sedona is a nice town to visit if you want to explore the area. It has vibrant red rocks if you haven't been. Definitely more color the Grand Canyon. It's about 60 miles from here if you're ever interested ."

He scrawled on a piece of paper for awhile and handed it to her.

"Here are a few places that can help you stock up. Tell them Joe sent you and they'll take care of you. I also put some not-so-touristy places you may be interested in checking out as well."

"Joe? I'm assuming that's you."

"Yes, it is. Joe Walker." 

"Thanks, Joe. I'm Kathryn." She held out a hand.

He shook it. "Nice to meet you, Kathryn." 

...

She returned for coffee again the next day but in the morning. She was persuaded getting something to eat. She thought it was a good idea because she was going on a day trip. 

"Strawberry pancakes with syrup." She said.

"Alright." And processed the order.

"I'm surprised it didn't have a special name on the menu."

"That because pancakes are serious business."

"It must be. There are so many to choose from."

"I might like them a little too much. At least that's what my brother says." He said as he looked at the guy who had been greying quickly.

"It's probably why you're greying so fast, Carl! You don't take time to enjoy the pancakes!" He yelled out playfully to him. Carl responded with a swat down into the air and said, "It's from working with you!'

He shook his head and looked back at her. 

"Thanks for the recommendations. I got the rest of my supplies yesterday and I'm going to check out Sedona today.'

"No problem. You're going by yourself?"

"Yes."

"Hmm "

"What?"

"I don't like people wandering alone in the desert. Especially if you're going on trails."

"I think I can handle it. "

"Right. Starfleet. Okay, then. If you say so. "

Her plate of pancakes came over and he said, "Reassure me by letting me take you out to dinner tonight."

Her forkful of strawberries as pancakes stopped in her mouth before she took it out of her mouth. She chewed and swallowed hard before answering.

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"If that's what you want to call it, if you don't mind."

Kathryn's mind was pondering over it, perhaps a little too long and he noticed.

"It's okay to say, no, too, you know. It's not like it's astrophysics or anything."

"Sure." She said.

"Okay, then." He beamed, "Seven 'o clock...or 1900 hours as you'd say? Meet here and then I'll take you to this nice restaurant downtown. Or unless you want me to pick you up? Do you like Italian?"

"I do like Italian. 19:00 here, then."

....

Sedona was beautiful. The rocks were redder than she imagined. There were some creeks where she cooled off by. The trails made everything disappear and reappear in her mind. It had been a over a year since Voyager returned to Earth. Although she stabilized a bit she still felt mixed reactions. The admiralship kept her busy and allowed her mind to be occupied. Yet, when she wasn't, her mind reeled her in. She was practically forced to go on vacation and she decided to finish the Grand Canyon trip her family took when she was young. They were supposed to continue on but her father was called to an emergency at HQ. Her mom was not with the two girls because it was a father-daughter bonding time while she had some girl time with a neighbor. Kathryn didn't know exactly why she chose to go with this option but maybe it was because being an admiral now reminded her more of him. 

She watched the cool water surround and folded around her foot. A little girl about six years old and presumably her mother were splashing on the water further down. She smiled at the giggles coming from them both. 

Phoebe couldn't join her because due to prior obligations that Kathryn knew she couldn't let her miss. Phoebe liked the Grand Canyon and if she had come with, Kathryn would have obliged her, even if she wanted to paint the darn thing.She could have asked B'Elanna but she had Miral and for some reason she wanted to go alone.

Phoebe would be driving her nuts about her accepting a dinner...date. 

'Why not?"' She thought. 'I'm single. I'm on vacation. I'm on Earth. He, Joe, was not going after my title. In fact, I never said what my command role is. He didn't ask or get to asking. Maybe he'll ask tonight. Oh, god, what should I wear? It's been so long and I haven't brought any nicer clothes with me!'

She started to panic a little.

'I'll need to stop by a store and get something. But it can't be too suggestive yet too plain.' She wracked her mind and sighed.

For all she knew, Chakotay was together with Seven. Kathryn hadn't heard from either of them before and since Voyager's first reunion and even then she had not been in contact with either of them in months. She did try...for awhile. Then she just eventually stopped. It was mostly one-way anyways. If she wanted to know more she could ask Tom and B'Elanna but she won't. The Paris family have their lives and so does her former first officer with his arm candy. The pomp and circumstance of Voyager's returned has settled down. Maybe it was time for she to make attempt to do so as well before it was too late.

...  
She approached the bar with her hands wringing each other. 

'God, Kathryn. You're an admiral for goodness' sake! Get yourself together, woman!' She thought.

She took the door handle and opened it to step inside. The bar was still lively and she looked towards the bar for Joe.

He saw her first and waved from a chair. He stood up and walked up towards her a a dark blue dress shirt with black slacks and belt.

"Kathryn! So glad you came. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." She said. 

He looked at her standing there in her peach-colored dress and short strapped-heeled sandals. She had let down her now shoulder-blade length hair with two braids entwined together behind her head. 

"You look beautiful."

She blushed.

"Shall we?" He held up his arm and she took it before going out the door.  
...  
Dinner was delicious and the conversation was pleasant. Although Kathryn was anxious at first, Joe made her feel comfortable and relaxed. They talked about food, travel, hobbies, and funny stories. Apprently he is a year older than her. Never been married or engaged; just hasn't found the right person.They didn't really talk about work. He knew she was a pencil-pusher but that's as far as they got on that topic. Kathryn almost hated to think it but she was having a great time. After dinner they took a stroll around in the warm night air.

"Have you ever been married?" He asked.

"No, I haven't." Kathryn answered 

"Have you been close?"

"Yes, twice."

"Just didn't work out, huh," said Joe.

"Yeah."

They continued to walk in a silence for a moment.

"Thank you." She said.

"For what?"

"For not asking why it didn't work out with them."

"As long as you didn't murder them, I'm good...and safe."

She gave a soft laugh.

"How about I take the day off tomorrow and I show you around?"

"But you have your bar?"

"Yes, I have a bar. Today it is a bar. Tomorrow it will be a bar. In a week it will still be a bar. Carl will handle things and, believe it or not, I have other employees. It's time I've had a break. So, how about it?"

"I'd like that."  
...

They made it back to the front of the bar.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow, then." she said.

"I won't forget." Joe said as he lifted her hand and kissed it.

She felt her face grow warm.

"Goodnight, Joe."

"Goodnight, Kathryn."

...

She stayed longer in Flagstaff than planned. She did go to her destinations the following week , saying she would come back, and she did two weeks later.

"I was afraid you decided to ditch me."Joe said and winked as they walked.

"I said I would come back." She sassed.

"I knew you would. My coffee and food are too good."

"Those are good reasons."

"And so is this." He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on the lips. 

Her body stood rigid, petrified as the wood she saw days ago.

He backed off slowly. "Am I that bad of a kisser?" He smiled.

"On the contrary." Kathryn said

"Oh? That's good. I was worried for a moment."

A pause.  
"You were caught off guard. "

"Yes," she said. "It's been over eight years. I almost forgot what it felt like. "

"Then let me refresh your memory." He said as he put his hand on her cheek and kissed her tenderly. Her lips pressed back.

...

Two days later during lunch.

"There's going to be get-together party tonight with some friends and family tomorrow. Do you want to go with me?"

"Okay. When?"

"Six. It's an informal gathering at a neighbor's house."

They continued to eat their lunch.  
...

"Its 5:55. We should be walking over." She said.

They sat on his couch side-by-side. The house was white with brown wooden sticking out among its modern, tall, ceiling. Photos of nature were splayed on the walls. 

Joe said, "You're on Starfleet time. This is Arizona time. They won't be ready at six. Plus, I'm sure you don't want to be awkwardly standing and waiting for everyone else to come."

"I hate that."

"Then let's eat something. They'll have finger food but not necessarily a meal."

"Okay, we'll wait."

They arrived at 6:30. According to Joe people don't usually start trickling in at 6:10 and by 6:30 there would be enough people to mingle with and he was right.

"Welcome to our home. I'm Gina and this is my husband, Chris." They shook hand with her. 

"These are my neighbors and good friends." Joe said.

"Hello, I'm Kathryn." 

"Nice to meet you, Kathryn." Gina said. We felt it has been to long for a get-together with friends and family. You are most welcome."

"Thank you."

...

The party went along as it got darker. There was quite a mix of people there and it was a sizable crowd when it stabilized of, at minimum, fifty people. 

"Good turnout." She said.

"You should see the New Year's Eve parties," he said, "and you think I'm social." He whistled. 

Although there was a good crowd there still was space to move around in or outside comfortably. 

Kathryn was the first to turn around to move after they had just finished a conversation with a researcher at the observatory. 

"Kathryn?" Said the voice of a man a few steps at an angle away from her.

Her head rotated slightly and locked onto the face.

"Chakotay?" She managed to say as as her throat suddenly became dry, despite the drink in her hand.

"You two know each other?" Joe inquired curiously.

"Of course. We were on the USS Voyager for seven years, after all. She was my captain. Captain Janeway." Chakotay said.

"Wait a minute," Joe said, "You were her commander, Chakotay?"

"He was but that was awhile ago. He's captain now. " She said.

"And you're an admiral." Chakotay said.

She nodded.

'How is Chakotay here and how does he know Joe's name?' She thought.

"So how do you two know each other?" she asked.

Chakotay beat Joe to it.

"Chris is my cousin. One of the ones from Arizona. Joe has been a longtime friend of the family. I decided to surprise them with a visit while Voyager has shore leave. I wasn't expecting there to be a party." He looked around.

"Yeah. If you had known you would have found some excuse to avoid it." Joe said.

Kathryn smiled inwardly a bit at the truth of that statement.

"My aunt was merciless on our cheeks. You know that, Joe. Oh, and that reminds me...if she was still here she would definitely ask about the mystery date you've brought. Where's your date, Joe, or is she invisible again?" Chakotay said, teasing him.

"Not invisible. In fact, you already know her." Joe said as he looked in her direction and nodded.

Chakotay's face was stunned a bit.  
"Your date's Kathryn?"

Joe nodded and she said nothing as she bit her lip.

"Bartenders. You sure do have a type, don't you?" Chakotay said to her.

Although it wasn't apparent she heard and recognized his subtle harshness. Kathryn felt like she had been punched in the stomach. 

"You didn't know she was an admiral?" Chakotay continued towards Joe.

'Chakotay, I know what you're doing. Don't.' She thought as her stomach tightened

"Nope..." He said plainly like it didn't matter. Joe didn't need to shift his gaze to her because it has been there for quite awhile. "But I knew she was in command. So you got the priviledge to hunt this sonuvabitch down?" He chuckled used the back of his thumb to point at him.

"I did." She managed to say. She was happy that it seemed to not matter what her position was.

"Ooohh. You're a bounty hunter... sort of. That's sexy." Joe said to her and winked. 

Kathryn flushed a bit. Joe was making the situation more manageable and was always reversing Chakotay's attacks. She didn't know if Joe saw the sparring punches Chakotay was throwing at her. He had Seven, didn't he? Why was he playing a somewhat jealous card? It was her turn to escape the punches. 

'"Thanks, Joe. I don't know about sexy when all your food is going to my hips! I'll have to go on more trails!" She gave his arm a squeeze like she normally did. "Well boys, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to refill my glass." She said.

As she slipped away she heard Chakotay ask, "So how did you two meet?" 

She wound her way around the clusters of partygoers. When she reached the kitchen she dumped the little left of the alcohol left in her glass and filled it with cool water. Kathryn didn't go straight back right away. She drank the water that only slightly helped the nausea and now dizziness from wandering so quickly. 

'Of all the places and timing. I swear the universe is plotting against me in some cruel joke.' She thought. The surprise of seeing Chakotay and all of her emotions twisted in one large knot.

"Are you alright?"

Gina had stepped beside her.

"It's fine. I have some water...just walked a bit too fast." She pushed out.

"You look very pale. You're definitely not well. Stay here and I'll fetch Joe. Susan, watch Kathryn for me while I get Joe?" Susan nodded and before Kathryn could argue Gina was off. 

Maybe Gina was right. She didn't feel good and felt like she was panting. She didn't think she drank too much. 

In a moment, Joe was in front of her in a haze.

"Come on, Kathryn. We're going. You don't look so good."

She just nodded and he told hold of her waist his his arm. She didn't know where Chakotay was. She was too dizzy. 

Eventually, the couple made it to Joe's house. He helped her lay down on the couch and placed pillows under her head and feet. He felt her forehead and left towards the kitchen. She heard the faucet run and his footsteps as they returned. He placed a cool dish towel on her forehead and handed her a glass. 

"Drink it. It has plenty of electrolytes."

She drank it and handed it back to him. 

"Good girl." He set the glass on the table and adjusted her so that her head was laying on a pillow across his lap. He had another cool dish towel and cooled her neck and arms "Looks like you're severely dehydrated. That can happen with altitude changes and adjusting to the our air. Too much coffee and not enough water." He said as he stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry you had to leave the party early." She said as her dizziness started to stabilize.

"Oh, it's just a party and they hold them all of the time. Gina loves playing host and mom to everybody." He chuckled. 

"Plus, Chakotay was really... excuse me for saying this, but I've known him longer...a dick tonight."

That made her bubble with a guffawed laugh while her head was still lightheaded. 

"Oh, I could see some jealousy hidden there but that wasn't an excuse."

She sighed.

"Yeah, I could tell and so did you. By the way, I don't care if you're an admiral. I already knew you were on command and by guestimation of years I tacked you at commander or above. The process of elimination was easy when you talked about Starfleet but never bragged about a ship about to take off soon. I figured you were an admiral. I don't watch the news a whole lot and I honestly didn't know but I wasn't surprised... except for it being Voyager. "

"I needed a break from the admiral."

"I get it. What did he mean about the bartender type?"

"It was an Irish bartender hologram that was part of an Ireland program one of my crewman designed. "

"Let me guess, it ended because he put cream in his coffee?" He smiled down at her. 

"Something like that."

"Poor hologram never stood a chance. So that was it?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, then." He said as he shrugged and stroked her cheek. 

"He had the nerve to ask how far we've gotten in our relationship." Joe's said.

"Oh? And?"

"I told him he could shove it.'

"Good."

"He's determined. Something happened between you two, didn't it?

"Yes and no."

"Huh?"

"The were somewhat unspoken feelings but I never allowed it to go past that. He moved on right before that could have changed. "

She felt comfortable saying this in front of Joe for some reason.

"He's not in a relationship anymore. He told me when I flipped the script on him." Joe said. 

"Okay."

"Just okay? Do you still have feelings for him? It's alright to tell me. I won't think differently of you." He continued to stroke her cheek. 

"Just okay and not while I'm with you. He made his choices and so have I. I know why he was emphasizing my position."

"Why was that?"

"You got to see Kathryn. He got the captain and you won't get to see the captain. There's only Kathryn and mostly Earth-bound vice admiral from a free civilian viewpoint."

"I get it." 

The door rang.

"Unlock the door. Come in." He said without leaving his spot under her.

Kathryn heard footsteps come closer and Joe his head back to see who it was. 

"Hey, Gina."

How's my patient doing?"

"You mean how's MY patient doing." Joe replied as she made it around the couch.

"Better. Thanks for asking but you shouldn't leave your guests waiting." Kathryn said.

"Oh, nonsense. I'll let Chris squirm a it."

"Gina's a doctor, Kathryn. She wasn't kidding about the patient part."

"Did you do everything I told you to do?" Gina said to Joe.

"Yes, ma'am. To the letter."

Gina had a scanner with her and used it 

"Good job, Joe. You'd make a good nurse." Gina chuckled.

"Well, it looks like my job here is done. Drink more water, get some electrolytes, and get some rest. It looks like you're recovering but if you throw up or fall down, call me. You should stay here tonight...Doctor's orders. " She added when she could see a rebuttal on Kathryn's face.

"I will, thanks."

"I'll bring over some clothes for you. "

"Thanks, Gina." Joe said to her as she left.

"Soo it looks like you're staying over. Lucky me."

"I'm supposed to cool down, remember?' She teased back.

He let out a large sigh in disappointment. "True. It's a good thing there's a pool out back that we can lounge in."

"There is?"

"Mmm,hmm.'

"Ohhh."

"Tempting, isn't it?"

"But at night? And there's a party next door." There was also her former first officer next door.

"Of course. There are these things called pool lights, you know. Plus, they won't be able to see. There are surrounding bushes and trees."

"Maybe we can check it out later." She said, still not quite sure if she was up to it.

"I'm sure my girlfriend looks amazing in a bikini." He smiled down at her.

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah. How about it?"

"I like it."

"But?"

"It makes me feel like I'm a glorified teenager." She laughed.

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, I guess. It just sounds strange to be called someone's girlfriend. But I guess there aren't many other options."

"It's all fine. Don't burst a vessel!" She laughed as his face contorted in deep concentration.

"Yeah. Perhaps lover from another mother would be too long." 

She playfully tapped him on his arm.

The door chimed again. 

"That's must be Gina with your clothes," he shifted from under her and went to the door.

She heard him open the door and say, "Hi, Chakotay."

Kathryn melted into the couch and was glad she didn't look up to see who it was.

"I was on my way over to see how Kathryn was doing when Gina shoved these into my hands to bring over. Here..."

"Thanks."

"How is she? Gina said she was very dehydrated."

"Yeah. She's resting now. She's recovering."

Kathryn knew that Joe didn't let Chakotay in because she didn't hear any steps on the tile floor after he had opened the door. They were talking in the doorway.

"Good, that's good." Chakotay said. 

There was an awkward silence. 

"Several weeks, huh?"

"Yeah." Joe replied

Silence.

"Okay, Chakotay, I'll bite. You practically interrogated me on Kathryn. What's your deal?"

"I just haven't talked to her in awhile. I wanted to see how she was doing, Joe."

"So you decided to talk AT her, instead. About our relationship. Nothing else. Not once did you ask her how she was doing."

"I've known her for eight years."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I've known her for a long time. I should know how she is doing."

"You've been in close contact to this woman for that long and you don't know how she is? I'm sure your communication terminals on board are in excellent condition," said Joe. 

Silence. 

"They are. "

"Don't look at me like that." Chakotay said. 

"Chris is lucky he gets to hear fron you, apparently. Even I was forgetting who you were... Anyways, thanks for bringing these over. You should get back. Goodnight." There was no harshness in Joe's words. 

"Goodnight."

She heard the door the door close and Joe walk back over. 

"Sorry about that. I hadn't seen or heard from him in ages, either. We were once close friends. I didn't agree with him joining the Maquis. I think he held a grudge." He said.

She nodded. 

"Want some ice cream? I've got some real fresh rocky road ice cream!" 

"That sounds perfect." She said.

"Ok. I'll put these clothes in the guest room."

..

As he scooped out the ice cream in the kitchen he called out, "I was thinking we dip our feet in the pool while we eat our ice cream. Are you up for it?"

She sat up slowly. "Yeah, I think so."

He walked over with the cups of ice cream and handed one to her a s helped her up. They walked towards the back of the house.

"You even put whipped cream and a cherry on top!" She smiled.

"Go big or go home. I take ice cream seriously. Pancakes make a close second." 

He slid the glass door open and they stepped outside. There was a slight breeze and her long dark turqouise skirt flowed with it below her black tank top. 

"Wow. It's a beautiful pool."

It almost looked like a natural pond. 

"Thanks. It took me a year with some help." He said as they sat down and sat at the edge. The cool water felt refreshing on her legs and feet.

"You made it?" She said in shock.

"Yea-h."

"Impressive."

The tall trees surrounded the yard so naturally they could've been a forest. Joe wasn't kidding about the privacy. 

They ate their ice cream with their spoons making light clicks on the glass bowls. 

"I know this is, well, new but..I want to talk about when you go back to San Francisco. I know it's coming up around the corner."

She was returning in five days.

"We should. We can meet up on the weekends. I saw the transporter in town."

"Comm every day? We alternate who calls." Joe said. 

"Yes."

"And if you don't... I'll track you down." His eyebrows lifted with a smile.

"I bet you would," she teased. 

They finished their ice cream and set them aside. She felt Joe take her hand and squeezed it. Their feet started to play footsie in the water. Kathryn could feel bubbles of giddiness rise inside of her. Her shoulder leaned on his and her head rested upon it. 

"What time is it?"

"Why, you've got a hot date or something? He chuckled, "8:55."

"Only 8:55? Wow, I'm off. For some reason I thought it was later."

"The night's still young." He said as he looked down at her with love is his eyes and kissed her.

She placed her hand on his jawline the kisses were soft as they could taste the chocolate off each other's lips. As she shifted to get a better position she fell into the pool.

"Ahh!" She cried with a splash. The shock of the water ran through her. It wasn't freezing but still cool. She emerged from the water she stood up, moved the water from her eyes, and smoothed her hair.

Joe was laughing a riot. 

"Hey, you're coming in with me!" She tugged on his arm and he splashed into the pool. As he broke through the water he wiped the water off his face. 

"Whoo!" That a tally feels good." As he stood up. 

He came closer to her and wrapped her in his arms.

"I know I suggested the pool...but I didn't expect you to jump to the idea so soon."

"Fell in." 

"Umhmm. "

His short-sleeved white shirt now clung to his shoulders and chest. She licked her lips as she eyed him.

'Damn. This was a great accident.'

Joe's ears perked up. 

"Did...I just say that out loud?"

He held her tighter to him so they were only inches apart. "Oh, yes you did. And I holdheartedly agree." He boasted and squinted his eyes to emphasize his opinion.

She saw the fire in his eyes and closed the gap. 

His mouth melted into hers. It was the trigger for deep open mouth kisses. Kathryn wrapped her arms around his neck. Joe grabbed and lifted her ass.

"I thought you said you needed to cool off, woman." He growled.

...

San Francisco, a week after her return from Arizona.

"Tell Admiral Hayes to kiss my-"

"Admiral, I do not believe the admiral would approve. It will not get anything completed." Her Vulcan assistant said in her office. 

She sighed. "You're right. We need to get in contact with the Linanian delegation first." She pinched the bridge of her nose. 

"Then maybe I'll-"

"Admiral Janeway."

"-Express my concerns. What he's suggesting is ridiculous." She waived it off. 

...

She left her office half an hour past what she had planned.

At least her apartment was not too far away and she could hopefully shrug off the day. Maybe eat something, shed the uniform, and take a nice bath. 

Maybe a glass of wine while she talks with Joe over the console. 

'My boyfriend.' she smiled at the thought. 

The campus of Starfleet HQ had quieted down as the sky did. She reached her apartment and entered. 

She looked around at her walls and frowned. They were too plain. She needed to redecorate sometime.

'But it's just to place to hang my hat.' She pulled her lips in contempt and took off her jacket, placing it on the hook. Kathryn took off her boots and tossed them aside by the door.

She decided to a small bowl of ravioli. She replicated it and poured herself a glass of wine. She ate the ravioli and drank half her wine. 

'Okay, let's top it off.'

She filled it and put the bottle away. She took the glass with her to look at the sunset and took a few sips.

It felt like it was just a few months ago that they returned to Earth. The debriefings felt unending. It was overwhelming but she dealt with the brunt of it. They all went their separate ways. She kept up to date with a handful of them, especially when it came to little Miral. 

The door chime went off. Kathryn set the glass on her coffee table and walked over to the door. She opened it and her eyes found the face.

"Chakotay."

"May I come in?"

She nodded and opened the door wider and gestured him through. She focused on every breath as she closed the door and walked in. 

"Would you like something to drink?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine, thanks."

"So what do I owe this visit?"

"I can't just visit a old friend?" Chakotay said. 

"Well, it would be a first. No, third? It's been quite a awhile."

She hadn't seen him since the party in Flagstaff.

"Yes, it has."

There was a brief silence.

"So what do I owe this rare visit?" She clarified.

"Have you seen Miral lately? Tom? B'Elanna?"

"Yes, I saw them four days ago."

"Gosh, Miral is growing so fast. Now she's running!"

"Yeah, she's sure giving herself a running start. Helping Tom burn off some of the home cooking. Harry's doing well on his ship. He told me how much he's learned since being an ensign. I give him tips when he asks. Naomi's still Naomi. Just taller."

"Is Tuvok fully recovered?"

"Yes and now has five grandkids. I know he loves it even though his face is stoic as always. I haven't really communicated much with anyone else since before the reunion. I either hear it from Tom or from what's going on with missions."

"What happened to us?" He asked. 

"You don't know? You took off and went incommunicado. I sent you comms asking how you were, how Voyager was doing and nothing. After seven years, Tom had to update me while on board with you!"

"I mean, what happened to US?"

"There was never an US. There was a made-up ancient legend. There was plenty of time. There was Seven. There was never an US."

"And that never meant anything to you?" He spat a bit. 

"Of course it did. Then you moved on and I realized we never really promised anything to each other."

"Why Joe?"

"Why Seven?"

"We aren't together anymore. Answer my question."

"Why does it matter, Chakotay?"

"Was it to get to me?"

"Huh? You're not making much sense. "

"Did you seek him out because of his ties to me?"

"Ohhh. You think it's some kind of conspiracy?" She laughed. "We met while I was on vacation. Remember the incomplete trip I had with my father? I was finishing it! I had no idea you two knew each other. You were on Voyager and you dropped in on a party I just heard about during lunch that very same day."

"You know I have cousins in Arizona."

"I never knew their names. You never told me."

"How far have you gone with him?"

That night in the pool their relationship took a big step. The were all over each other. When they got out of the pool and into the house the first piece of clothing that came off was Joe's clinging white shirt. By the time they made it to his bed they had just shed the remaining underwear. It was painful a bit at first but she loosened. His thrusts made her body arch violently and into a blissful release.

"That is none of your damn business." She snapped.

"Don't be with him. Be with me. I have feelings for you, Kathryn. I love you."

She felt a pale flush through her body. 

"You need to leave."

"Don't you still have feelings for me?"

"Not when bartenders are my type." She threw the old insult back at him.

"You loved me once. I believe you and I know that."

"You hurt me, Chakotay. We spent seven years side-by-side talking ti each other every day. Then it was the alpha quadrant. No goodbyes. No support. No helping to ease the burdens Starfleet landed after the debriefings even after yours were done. They were brutal and exhausting. I NEEDED you more than ever and you were gone. Everything had been cut out as if it never existed. When rank didn't really matter anymore you had other priorities, namely one with blond hair who was like a daughter."

He was quiet then said, "I had no idea."

"How could you have? How could you possibly have?! You were a ghost. I mourned the body of what was once there." She almost bellowed, "Now you come here and you don't ask how I am. You don't ask if I'm healthy or happy. You didn't even say hello!"

Kathryn took all her might and walked to the door, pulled it wide open, "So I'll say goodnight for the both of us."

Chakotay was dumbfounded and walked out the door before she closed it on him. 

She let out breaths she had been holding and felt her dry throat. Kathryn walked over and downed her glass of wine.

Her comm alerted her to in incoming call. 

Joe. It was his night to call. 

He walked over and sat down before acting the screen.

"Hello, my love." Joe said.

"Hello, sweetie.

"What's wrong?"

"Rough day at work."

They talked the general stuff.

"Somethings still bugging you, Kat. Tell me?"

"Chakotay stopped by before you called. He asked about the old Voyager crew and if I kept up with them."

"Okayyyy..."

"He told me loved me and that I should be with him instead."

"Oh, I see. Do you love him?" 

"Joe!"

"Well?"

"No."

"But there are feelings. You wouldn't be upset if there weren't."

"There used to be."

"You care about him."

"No more than the safety or welfare of other member of the crew."

"Uh, huh."

"Joeeee."

"You told be about what went on aboard Voyager and when you came back. You care about him more than you can admit. But what I mean by feelings doesn't have to be romantic feelings. There are deep friendship feelings, too. You two were close." 

Her face strained and she started to sniffle.

"Babe?" he said concerned.

"We were...such good friends. It just fell apart."

"You know you can still be good friends."

"I don't know..."

"You can. It'll be a bit uncomfortable at first but if anyone can it's you, Kathryn."

She bobbed her head side so side as if weighing what he said.

"If it comes to it you're and admiral and you can order it." He winked.

"That's what probably started it in the first place."

"Maybe you need a mediator."

"This isn't a meeting of the United Federations with aggressive planets. It's not like we need a peace accord." 

"Ehhh." He said.

A tiny smile crept up her right cheek. 

"You're adorable. You'd make a good Starfleet negotiator. Love you." Kathryn said.

"Love you, back. I'll talk to you soon." 

"Bye." She blew a kiss. 

"Bye." He took it and returned the kiss before they signed off.

...  
Kathryn stepped into the warm bath water and let out a sigh when she laid down. 

The friendship between Chakotay and herself was shattered. If he had professed his love and was a free man before she met Joe it would have been different. She would've done the same after working out some frustrations. Kathryn may have kissed him or he may have kissed her and maybe more. 

Would he have even said that now if she had never Joe? Never was dating or in a relationship? Would it have happened eventually? She was conflicted. Their relationship was one just above friendship but not romantic yet either. It was difficult to pinpoint. And now he wanted to be a step above whatever that was.

'Damn you, Chakotay,' she thought. Joe was a kind and understanding man. He never got angry or she has never seen him angry or hate anyone. He loves her so much and she knows that. Although she can understand Chakotay expelling his feelings for her, she never would have thought that he would straight out tell her to leave Joe. It didn't seem like something he would ever do. Not to anyone. But things were different.

'The bold nerve!'' She thought as she got out and dried. She slid her on nightgown. She roughly tied the knot on her robe and walked over to the kitchen. She decided to get some coffee and settle down with a book. 

Then the door chimed.

She froze and slowly walked over. She opened the door.

....

"I couldn't wait to see you or talk to you again. Not when you were so upset."

She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Oh, I love you," she mumbled against him. 

"I know, Kathryn." He closed the door then he lifted her off the ground and did a spin before setting her back down. 

They went in for a kiss and soon he was marching her back. He loosened the knot in her robe and slipped the robe off her shoulders and onto the floor. He slipped off his shoes as they kept walking.

"On your left," She said.

Once they were in her bedroom they stared at each other to take a good look at each other. She took his belt into her hands and clasped it and fiddled with his pants before they fell to the floor. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside. He took his socks off and as he was crouched he slowly lifted and reached under her nightgown and pulled down her underwear. He stood back up and kissed her. She felt her straps slowly being moves off if her shoulder. Kathryn felt her bosom rise and fall as grabbed her ass and drew her nightgown up to her hips. He walked her back until she was forced to lean her back onto the bed with her feet just dangling above the floor. He removed his boxers and with his hand he guided himself in. Kathryn let out a gasp at his entrance. He slid his hands under the gown to her breasts and squeezed as he pressed into her. Her body reacted to the sensations. Her nipples were no longer soft and and moan left her. He thoroughly enjoined the view in front of him. He slipped his hands out after awhile and took hold if her legs and wrapped them around his waist. Kathryn took her nightgown off and moved it away. She felt him thrust into her and go deeper. As their pants increased he moved both of them completely onto the bed and once again wrapped her around him. He re-entered below and kissed her hard. He was in her mouth and shared her breaths. Her guttural cries echoed in his mouth as she arched into his hardness. He took her hands and pinned them down above her head. Her body surrendered to the labor of love in spasms. His extra thrusts sent her over the edge as he spilled his seed inside of her. They both stopped movement, trying to settle down.

"You really don't know how to cool down, Kathryn..."

She smiled.

"...you are always heating things up. Thank god for that." Joe said.

"I love you, Joe Walker."

"And I you, Kathryn Janeway."

...

"You're talking about Chakotay? That former Maquis with the tattoo? Talking about personal feelings?"

"Yes, B'Elanna."

Kathryn was having lunch with B'Elanna at the Paris' house in the backyard. Miral was running around on the grass trying to outrun Tom.

"So he finally admits his love for you. Good, I never agreed with him being with Seven. It was obvious that you two should've been together.'

"He never even communicated with me! He did with the two of you, you know that. He also has miraculously bad timing."

"Bad timing? What do you mean?"

"I'm already in a relationship. He knows and even asked me to leave him."

"What? Are you serious? With who?

"I'm serious. His name Joe Walker."

"How-"

"A month and a half ago on my trip in Arizona."

"What does he do?"

"He's a bartender.'

"You're kidding!" Both B'Elanna and an eavesdropping Tom said 

"No. And it gets more interesting."

"How?"

"He is a friend and neighbor to Chakotay's cousin, Chris. Apparently a family friend. He disagreed with Chakotay on his joining the Maquis."

"Shit. Now that's drama."

"Yeah."

"Tom, if you're going to eavesdrop you might as well join us." B'Elanna barked.

He came over and pulled up a chair while Miral was now distracted with her playset.

"Is it serious between you two? Between you and Joe?" She asked.

"It feels like it's becoming so. It's not a fling."

Tom let out a large sigh. "Chakotay's going to be even more miserable." Tom said.

"What do you mean?" B'Elanna asked.

"Lately he's been...moopy." Tom said.

"Moopy?" Kathryn said with a confused look.

"Sorry, that's how Miral would say it. Down in the dumps on the ship the last three months. He never said anything as to why."

"Oh." Kathryn said.

"Sounds like you might know something about that, admiral." Tom said, noticing her expression.

"I stopped leaving Chakotay messages three months ago." Kathryn said. 

Tom and B'Elanna looked at each other.

"I got tired of trying."

"If he couldn't take the time to manage our friendship but I could...if he wanted to keep it he would have to pull up on his end."

"He was a here a few days ago before he met you last night." B'Elanna said, "When I asked if he has spoke to you lately said not recently and he was going to see you to catch up. "

"I didn't tell you how I knew Chakotay and Joe knowing each other. He dropped by at a party we were at at his cousin's house unannounced. We almost, quite literally, bumped into each other," Kathryn replied.

Tom whistled.

"He lied." B'Elanna said as a statement rather than as a question.

Kathryn nodded. "Not much was said at the party. He asked most of the questions. All about Joe and I and nothing else. We had to leave early because I got sick."

"Wow. Jealous petaQ!" 

"Soo...let me get this straight. You communicated with him and he didn't communicate back. He was with Seven until six months ago. Then you stop calling him, he gets moopy," B'Elanna rolled her eyes at the term," but doesn't call you. He waits until Voyager gets back and finds you with Joe, at his cousin's house, whom you both know. Now he's jealous and now the show is on the other foot." Tom said.

"Yeah." Kathryn said.

"That's what he gets for wasting his time with Seven and not telling you before." B'Elanna said.

"He's an idiot." Tom said.

"I think can all agree on that." B'Elanna.

"But you two can't avoid each other forever." He said.

"I know. We've got to at least fix our friendship but I don't how to do that right now." Kathryn shook her head.

"I think you've done enough on your end. You let him have his chance. He needs to let you have yours. I think it's time for me to have a little talk with Chakotay, man-to-man." Tom said. 

"I'll talk with him but I'll let you know if I need backup." Kathryn said. 

...  
Kathryn walked up to the apartment in the sun. She tried to maintain jet breathing as she pressed the door chime. It was in the next Starfleet housing building to hers. The door opened. 

"Hello, Kathryn."

"Hello, Chakotay. I think we need to talk."

"Come on in."

She entered and after he closed the door he gestured to the couch.

She sat down and he asked, "Would you like something to drink?"

"A water would be nice."

She looked around his quarters. It was smaller but the layout was very much the same. 

He got two glasses of water and handed one to her before he sit down on the couch.

'I wasn't expecting this visit." Chakotay said.

"I wasn't expecting yours last night, either." Kathryn said. 

He nodded. 

"We cannot have a romantic relationship, Chakotay. We can be friends but no more than that." Kathryn.

"Wow. You make it sound that easy. We were more than friends and beyond a commander and captain relationship." Chakotay said.

"Perhaps we were at one time. However, things changed. Little communication from you. I tried to main a friendship. You didn't. "

"Yes, I didn't message you much. Thought you'd be busy being admiral."

"Even though I messaged you weekly? We used to talk every single day. Why did you stop?"

"We did. I miss that. I don't know why I did. I should've responded more. " Chakotay said, "I don't know how you handled all the paperwork that comes with being captain. You made it look easy."

"Well, you helped. It wasn't easy; it was never easy."

"I didn't help much with the debriefings, huh? That must have been tough."

"You have absolutely no idea, Chakotay. No clue. Housing. Recommendations for promotions. Hearings for the former Maquis and Equinox crew. Condolences to families all affected by the deaths we had in seven years. Convincing Starfleet that Seven was not a threat. Going over techhnology we gained and what was acquired through temporal timelines so they tip of what the other Admiral Janeway gave us. Recommending that all Starfleet crews have more basic medical teaching regardless of position. Recommending guidelines for deep-space travel in completely remote regions without Starfleet communication. Recommendations based on our gel-pack technology that was once state-of-the art. Fighting over the custody and rights of the EMH and his mobile emitter, which was also temporal technology and more. You might have been there physically present for most of the debriefings but you weren't."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to help."

"Did Seven really put you that much in a fog? You were next to her on the bridge when he returned. I had to find out from Harry Kim, of all people, and by an accidental slip! You should have seen the horrified look on his face when he did. I was your captain and your friend. Yet, you couldn't tell me or trust me to know about the two of you."

"Seven asked me out and I didn't know how long it would go on. Then it lasted longer than I thought. It grew to a year and ended six months ago. I thought it would be easier on you to keep it secret."

"Easier on me? Seriously? Letting me down easy? How did you think that worked out for me?" Kathryn argued. 

"Look. I was with Seven. Yes. You put up a shield around you as part of the uniform. She asked. I accepted. What was I supposed to do?! Say, 'Sorry, Seven. I'm waiting for the captain?'" He snapped.

"That's not fair. You did it, anyway. You didn't need my permission. I didn't stop you when I found out. I didn't interfere in your relationship! I wanted Seven to be happy. I wanted you to be happy. I want everyone from my crew to be happy. I didn't harass you on your relationship with her and I NEVER asked you to leave a relationship with her!" She was screaming at him with tears straining her face.

He sat in silence with ashen look on his face.

She took a deep breath and said,  
"You said there was plenty of time. Obviously not enough. I took a page out of your book. When Joe asked me to dinner I accepted...and it felt good. REALLY good."

Chakotay bit his lip softly said,  
"Does he treat you well?"

"Yes."

"Does he make you happy? Are you happy?"

"Yes, he does and I am."

"Well... that's all I ever wished for you. Although it's hurts, I concede. I have been a hypocrite." He said.

"Jealousy doesn't look good on you." She said.

He hung his head. "No, I guess it doesn't. Joe's a really good guy... I think that's why I went all nuts. I didn't know how I could really compete. I figured I wouldn't have a chance and that I had to speak up before you two went any further along."

He sighed and looked at her. His face was red and blotchy and just managed to squeeze in a cry, "That wasn't me. That wasn't my best self. I hope you know that. I'm just... I'm so sorry, Kathryn. For everything. Please forgive me."

She let out a hand and he took.

"Only if we can still be friends. I don't want that to ever to change."

He nodded, "Friends."

"Good. Now let's stop being moopy."

"Moopy?" He said with a surprised look.

"Down in the dumps. You'll have to ask Miral." She smiled.

He smiled back.

"I guess so. So...you met at his bar? Just must have ordered the Cup O' Joe off the menu." He winked.

They both laughed.

Everything was going to be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Star Trek Voyager rights. I just love to add on to their story. :)
> 
> Written 5/14-5/18/2020.


End file.
